1. Technical Field
The following description relates to aspects of a development cartridge and a process cartridge attached to an electrophotographic image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
As an electrophotographic image forming apparatus, a printer has been known that includes a development cartridge detachably attached to the printer. The development cartridge includes a development roller and a supply roller.
As an example of the development cartridge, a development cartridge has been known that includes a development gear, a supply gear, and a gear cover configured to collectively cover the development gear and the supply gear. The development gear is disposed at an end portion of a development roller and configured to receive an externally-transmitted driving force. Further, the supply gear is disposed at an end portion of a supply roller and configured to receive an externally-transmitted driving force.